


Cuddles and Good night

by bthumanity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hehehe, M/M, really short, this is for someone I admire, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bthumanity/pseuds/bthumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt:</p>
<p>Imagine person A of your otp is reading a book late at night and person B can’t sleep so they ask person A to read to them so person A starts reading out loud and a few minutes later person B is completely knocked out and person A gives them a kiss on their forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Good night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisala10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/gifts).



~~~~

The heavy weight on Ennoshita's lap and the soft blankets that surrounded him were a great comfort to Ennoshita, especially after the long and trying day. He was reading a book, titled "Querencia", before bed, in bed, as part of his nightly ritual.

Akaashi was on his lap, his black hair slightly damp after his hot shower. His eyes were scrunched up and a frown marred his usually calm face. He had been trying futilely to sleep for the past few minutes, tossing and turning to get into a comfortable position.

"Ennoshita-san."

Akaashi's soft voice broke the quiet calm of the room. Ennoshita places his book down before looking down into his hazel eyes and stroking Akaashi's hair.

"Hmm ?"

"Please read out loud to me until I sleep."

Ennoshita smiled softly at Akaashi and replied, "Of course."

Ennoshita cleared his throat before returning his gaze to the pages of his book. Then, he opened his mouth and began reading.

"He was a farmer, worn and withered..."

Ennoshita made sure he had his intonation correct, careful to not read too loud in order to avoid Akaashi being even more awake than he already is. The point was to make him fall asleep, not jolt him awake.

".... And sat among the stars, admiring them."

Ennoshita took a breather, happy that he was able to read a chapter of the book well. He glanced down at his lover, wanting to ask if he was reading alright, only to be surprised that he was fast asleep.

Akaashi's mouth was ajar, with his chest rising and falling with even breaths, his rhythmic breaths being the only sound in the room. The creases on his face and the lines of frustration on his forehead, disappeared and smoothened out. Even in his sleep, Akaashi was able to take Ennoshita's breath away, looking like the most ethereal creature Ennoshita had ever seen.

Ennoshita, finding him adorably cute at the same time, kissed him on the forehead before shifting him into a more comfortable position beside him, careful to not jostle Akaashi too much. He then reached out to their bedside table to switch off the lamp before pulling the covers over both Akaashi and himself. Pulling Akaashi towards him, Ennoshita placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before whispering,"Goodnight love."  
  
Listening and feeling Akaashi's even breaths on his chest, Ennoshita soon fell into deep sleep, the two entangled under the sheets.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Was it alright ? I hope there aren't too many errors :) I personally felt that this was a bit too short and that I didn't really captire their characters properly. :( What do you think ? Comments and Kudos are appreciated ! :D


End file.
